1. Field
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a digital photographing apparatus uses a focal plane shutter, a continuous shooting speed of the digital photographing apparatus is directly affected by a shutter operating speed, an operation mechanism, and a time taken to read out imaging data from an image pickup device such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor image sensor (CIS) or a charge-coupled device (CCD) sensor.
Since an image sensor reads out imaging data only when the image sensor is completely closed after being exposed to light, the imaging data is read out when a shutter completely stops operating.